A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses related to vehicle surface cleaning and more specifically to methods and apparatus related to windshield wipers.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to provide vehicles with devices commonly referred to as “windshield wipers” that are operated to clean and/or clear the front and sometimes the back window or windshield through which vehicle passengers look. Such windshield wipers are typically pivoted across a portion of the outer surface of the windshield where they clear or wipe the windshield surface to remove water, snow, ice or debris.
It is also well known to place windshield wipers in a non-use or “park” position when they are not being used. Often, the windshield wipers are positioned onto a wiper lifter, sometimes referred to as a ramp, to maintain the wiper in the parked position. Typically, placing the wiper onto the wiper lifter lifts the wiper away from the windshield and/or vehicle surface and thereby relieves unwanted pressure from the wiper.
Known wiper lifters are usually formed of two parts, a relatively soft base (typically formed of rubber) that seals the lifter to the vehicle and a harder skid pad (typically formed of a plastic) that the wiper contacts when it is placed into the parked position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,228 to Edwards et al. discloses such a two piece lifter construction.
While known two part wiper lifters generally work well for their intended purpose, they have a disadvantage. In particular, when wipers are parked onto known wiper lifters a loud “thunk” or “thud” noise occurs. This noise is undesirable.
Therefore, what is needed is a wiper lifter that supports a wiper in a park position and does so without the unwanted noise experienced with current wiper lifters.